


Thumb wars

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Stiles was never really still, not completely. He could sit still, be patient and calm, but there was alwayssomemovement. A foot tapping, a knee bouncing, fingers tapping, chewing on strings, something, always something. Sometimes it was annoying, the foot tapping could be frustrating to listen to, but in those moments Derek usually just gave Stiles his hand and his restless energy would focus on that instead.He’d bend Derek’s fingers, trace veins and tendons, fiddle with it constantly until one of them had to let go. It was nice, Derek didn’t even think Stiles was aware of what he was doing most of the time, but Derek loved it, loved that distracted focus on himself.Written for the prompt"For the lil touches prompt, can you do #3 with Derek initiating, please?"(where #3 is Distracted hand games)





	Thumb wars

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the [Lil Touches prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/184845259342) I reblogged the other day. Anon asked for Derek initiating distracted hand games, and I wrote _more_ sappy fluff. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/184929037657).
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

Stiles was never really still, not completely. He could sit still, be patient and calm, but there was always _some_ movement. A foot tapping, a knee bouncing, fingers tapping, chewing on strings, something, always something. Sometimes it was annoying, the foot tapping could be frustrating to listen to, but in those moments Derek usually just gave Stiles his hand and his restless energy would focus on that instead.

He’d bend Derek’s fingers, trace veins and tendons, fiddle with it constantly until one of them had to let go. It was nice, Derek didn’t even think Stiles was aware of what he was doing most of the time, but Derek loved it, loved that distracted focus on himself.

They were at home, sprawled out on the couch watching a movie Stiles seemed fully engrossed in when his leg started to bounce. Derek put his hand on Stiles’ thigh and Stiles grabbed it without taking his eyes from the TV, his leg stilling as he started to play with Derek’s hand.

Derek halfheartedly watched the movie, focused more on how nice it felt when Stiles ran his fingers over the back of his hand, turned it and traced the lines of his palm, gently bent his fingers, one at the time then all of them, stretched his hand and tried to trace the lines in his palm again. It tickled, Derek nearly twitched but he managed to stay still, just keep his hand relaxed in Stiles’ hands.

Something happened on the screen, fighting of some kind, Derek wasn’t really paying attention, but Stiles was, and he took Derek’s hand in his, eyes glued to the screen as he held Derek’s hand almost like in a handshake, the tip of his index finger softly stroking the inside of Derek’s wrist.

Derek found Stiles’ thumb with his own, put his pad against Stiles’ and pressed gently. Stiles pressed back and Derek turned his head to really look at him. All of Stiles’ focus seemed to be on the screen, and Derek smiled as he pushed Stiles’ thumb to the side. Stiles responded immediately, pushed Derek’s thumb to the other side. It was just soft touches, gentle pushes, but it was a thumb war, and Derek’s smile grew.

The movie calmed down, the fighting stopped, the music wasn’t as dramatic anymore, and Stiles slumped a little. He really had had all his focus on it. Then he looked down at their hands and furrowed his brows before looking at Derek.

“Are we having a thumb war?”

“Looks like it,” Derek said, smiling softly at him.

Stiles smiled too, leaned over to press a kiss to Derek’s mouth. He leaned back against the couch, looked back at the TV. “You’re not watching the movie.” He kept up the lazy thumb war they had going, though, and he was smiling still.

“I got distracted,” Derek said.

Stiles looked at him, his smile impossibly fond. “By my hands again?”

“Mhm,” Derek said, and Stiles trapped Derek’s thumb with his, held it firmly against their hands.

“One, two, three, four, I win the thumb war. There, I won,” he said. “You can keep watching now.”

“I’m good,” Derek said and winked. “I like the view I have now better.”

Stiles laughed softly. “God, you smooth fucker.” He leaned over for another kiss, and Derek cupped his cheek, stole one more kiss while he had him there.

“You should keep watching though,” he said against Stiles’ mouth. “You’ve been really engrossed in it.”

“Are you just gonna sit there watching me?”

Derek shrugged. “Maybe.” He freed his thumb from under Stiles’, loosened his grip on his hand, and Stiles immediately trailed his fingers over his palm. Derek closed his eyes. “I’m gonna enjoy your restless energy though, we’ll see if I manage to keep my eyes open.”

Stiles pulled back and pressed a kiss to Derek’s forehead. “You’re weird,” he said softly and Derek smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek said. “Now shut up and watch the movie.”

Stiles laughed quietly again, but Derek heard him get comfortable, and then he started to play with Derek’s hand again, so Derek sighed, content, and made himself comfortable against the back of the couch. Stiles pressed his thumb into the meat of Derek’s palm, at the base of his thumb, and Derek groaned quietly, opened his eyes and saw Stiles smiling softly at the TV while massaging Derek’s hand. It really was a nice view, much better than any movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
